kinganthonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Demolt Destros
Demolt Destros, also known as D-Man, is the primary antagonist of the [[King Anthony (Series)|'King Anthony' series]]. Demolt is the son of Lord-King Destati Destros, brother of Degra Destros and Jadus Destros, uncle to Head Captain Christian, father of King Anthony, adoptive father of Vittoria Détruire, and "father" to Xalekima and Axarmis Destros. Demolt was born 1000 years ago in the royal Destros family in the kingdom of Shadra. He was a respectful child and enjoyed hanging around with his brother Degra. He didn't get along well with his brother Jadus, though. Demolt had a childhood crush on Marie Mansolillo, the princess of Nova and daughter of King Salvatore, who he met at a royal party. Years later, his crush progress into love and he decided that he wanted to marry Marie. However, there was a war going on and it mainly in Shadra, and Marie didn't wish to raise a child there. However, Demolt couldn't leave Shadra because of his royal status. Eventually, Marie left him, and this greatly effected Demolt. Having lost his true love, Demolt believed that the world was literally nothing without her and his whole mentality changed. In actuallity, Marie went to Nova and gave birth to King Anthony and prematurely made the Light Miellnnium Gummy and died. Demolt soon found out that Jadus was going to plunge the world into Darkness and Demolt wished to help. Demolt and Jadus then teamed up and did many crimes that their father was not aware about. Their first plan was to overtake their father as the King of Shadra. They later brutally fought their father to the point where he was too injured to rule Shadra and he disappeared. Demolt and Jadus then went after Degra, who was the heir to the throne, and froze him, his wife and his son. Demolt and Jadus also froze the infant King Anthony, unknown of who he was. Now that the King of Shadra and its heir were gone, Demolt and Jadus had to decide who would take the position of the Shadran king, and who would be the Elemental Sage of the Dark, because one person couldn't have both roles. However, Jadus' greed took the better of him and he fought Demolt and won both roles. Demolt then left Shadra and went to train far away. He later found out that Jadus made a group of 13 people called Mors Umbra to fill in the massive gap the Demolt left. Demolt the decided to join, but in a disguise. He later became "Sukiat" and joined. He was one of King Anthony's rivals when he came to the past. A long time later, during The Night on Bald Mountain, Sukiat unveiled his true identity to Jadus and briefly fought him. However, King Anthony fought him instead. After being beaten by Anthony, Demolt left, began to wear a bandana over his mouth, and survived a Qwerty Injection. After travelling for a year, Demolt encountered one of the members of Mors Umbra, Arturo Plateado, and fought him. Plateado was unaware who Demolt was, for he knew him as Sukiat. After defeating Plateado, the latter opened a portal to an alternate dimension, which Demolt entered. The dimension was called Hueco Mundo, which was a barren desert filled with creatures called Hollows. Demolt spent the next 1000 years there. He killed Hollows daily and they later recognized him as the God-King of Hueco Mundo. However, 1000 years later, Demolt's authority was questioned when a powerful Hollow named Barragan Luisenbarn fought him. Barragan's powers proved to be too strong for Demolt, so Demolt abandoned his position and Barragan became the God-King of Hueco Mundo. Now that Demolt wasn't the God-King anymore, he continued to kill Hollows until he met a man named Sōsuke Aizen, who was a being called a Soul Reaper. Aizen, having known of Demolt's power from observation, requested that Demolt join him in taking over the Soul Society to dethrone the entity known as the Soul King. Demolt, who was craving power since being dethroned, accepted Aizen's offer and joined him. Demolt, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen were the commanders of Aizen's army. A year later, the Arrancars named Onxanthy Destros and Xhicrastin Destros attacked Demolt and he fought them. However, the two Arrancar had enough Dark power to defeat Demolt. Demolt then left Hueco Mundo and went back to his dimension to take it over. After returning, he began to wear a cowboy hat and sunglasses and he took the name "D-Man" and went back to Shadra, now Kalise. There, he discovered of the mastermind known as Destros and took this as an opritunity to fulfill his plan again. He later became Destros' second in command and proved to be a loyal soldier. After Destros became King Anthony again, D-Man proved his power by destroying a quarter of Hope Castle. Later, during Diablo's War, D-Man used Diablo as a pawn to stall time in order to open the Universal Door. After Diablo's death, D-Man used three of his colleagues from Mors Umbra, Arturo Plateado, Sephiroth, and Quartz to fight for him. Eventually, D-Man opened the Universal Door and began the process of the Revelation, also called "the end of the world. However, King Anthony and Head Captain Christian escaped certain death and fought D-Man in space. D-Man then knocked Christian out of the protective bubble that D-Man made and D-Man used the power of Darkness to become considerably stronger and fought Anthony. After a long fight, Anthony cracked D-Man's glasses, his bandana tore, and his hat fell off, Anthony finally seing D-Man's face and regaining all of his memories 1000 years ago. While Anthony was distracted, D-Man, like he did to Christian, knocked Anthony out of the bubble and watched as he died. D-Man was now the only person in the universe alive. However, his solitude didn't last long. An iron clad entity weilding King Anthony's sword and a key-shaped blade fought D-Man in space. This being proved to be too powerful fo D-Man, so D-Man unleashed his Dark energy and used this power to fight the being. As the being's helmet broke, D-Man learned that the being was King Anthony. D-Man then made two Discipulus out of Anthony named Xalekima and Axarmis and then disappeared into Darkness. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Characters from Shadra Category:Mors Umbra Category:Destros' Tribe of Darkness Category:Members of the Destros family